Talia's Journey
by ShannonBarlow13
Summary: Set years after The Iron Knight. Talia was born with the Sight. She's learnt to accept that she shares a world with Fae. What she can't accept is the fact that she can now harness glamour, getting teleported into the Nevernever by an enchanted necklace and finding out that her true mother is none other than a Faery Queen herself! And she thought her life was already complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Shannon: Hey guys! I've just finished reading and re-reading the Iron Fey series and I couldn't stop thinking about the Call of the Forgotten spin off series. *jumps around in joy***

**Puck: Obviously because I'm in all of them! *puts hand over heart***

**Ash: Unlikely Goodfellow. *sneers at Puck***

**Puck: And who asked you Ice-boy?**

**Ash: I can't believe you're so full of yourself!b**

**Puck: I can't believe Meghan-**

**Shannon: Knock it off! *slams hand down on invisible table* Now! Puck, I like the series because it's got a dramatic flare to it. Yes I do love your character because it reminds me of myself-**

**Puck: Ha! *raises eyebrows at Ash***

**Shannon: -but that's not the reason why I can't stop thinking about the series!**

**Ash: Ha! *smirks at Puck***

**Shannon: You two just grow up for goodness sakes!**

Walking to the bus stop seems like an everyday thing, right? Well not for me. I can see fey all day everyday and as much as that seems cool, it's a living nightmare. Ok, I have to admit that being 1 of the only 100 people in the world to be gifted with the Sight is amazing. Fey are faerie creatures from the Nevernever that have pointed ears, impressively good looks and they're invisible. There are many different kinds fey: Sidhe, Nymphs, Trolls, Beansidhe, Witches etcetera. The only reason I can see them is because I have the Sight which means that I can see them at their natural state, even when they use glamour to hide themselves or make themselves look human. I don't know how I got it though. They cause trouble and if any of them knew I could see them, they'd make my life as hard as hell.

That's why I have rules. Rule 1: Don't attract their attention. In other words don't do anything I wouldn't do if I couldn't see them. Rule 2: Don't let them know you see them. In other words I wouldn't go around telling people I see the Fae. Rule 3: Ignore them. If they happened to come up to me and sniff my hair, pull on my clothes or talk to me, don't let them know you acknowledge them doing so. And rule 4: Keep conversation to a minimal. If they did speak to me and they were in a human disguise and visible, answer them. If I suddenly turned on my heels and left, they would know that I could see their true nature because I wouldn't treat a human like that.

I'm not talking about little creatures with wings and that aren't any bigger than the palm of your hand, I'm talking about wingless, life size fey. Some fey look like hideous beasts that seem only real in nightmares, but most of them look like your everyday humans apart from the pointed ears or animal like features: horns, tails, wings, manes, hooves or fangs. They're massive giveaways though some have none of the above apart from the pointed ears. Their height usually varies from 4 - 6 feet tall except for the Gremlins who are 3 feet tall and the Giants who are 11 feet tall. All the others pretty much fall in between.

There are 2 types of fey - well 3 technically. The first is Seelie. These fey are ruled by Queen Titania and King Oberon. They're also known as Summer Fey and can use Summer glamour. The second kind of fey is Unseelie. They are ruled by Queen Mab. These fey are also known as Winter Fey and can use Winter glamour. The 3rd kind of fey are Outlaws. These fey are the ones who have been banished from the Nevernever for committing serious crimes. They're a mixture of Seelie and Unseelie fey but they wander around the mortal realm, aka Earth. How do I know this? Well, I can hear their conversations when they walk past me and I've pieced together the information.

I was on my way to the bus stop when I bumped into Kimberly.

"Sorry Talia, I didn't see you there - I was busy talking to Finn." She said as she pointed to a **boy** next to her.

"That's ok, I didn't see you either. I was looking at the floor." Enjoying my lame birthday. I added silently as I looked up at Finn and for a moment, I thought I saw some horns poking out from the mass of black hair on his head. I rubbed my eyes and this time I could see pointed ears as well. Definitely fey. "Who's Finn?" I asked with concern.

"My new boyfriend silly." She stated and kissed him on the cheek. My stomach flipped. He was using glamour to disguise himself as a human and no doubt to win Kim's affection as well. But which type of glamour? I needed to know. Apparently, it's the Winter fey you need to look out for because tales have told that they are the mean spirited type and the Summer fey are the ones to sing, dance and laugh in the sun. There's only one way to tell.

"Nice to meet you Finn." I said and held out my hand. If he was Unseelie, his hand would be colder than mine and I might have to panic over whether he was going to hurt or use Kimberly. But if he was Seelie, then his hand would be warm to the touch and I wouldn't have to worry. I was so scared for Kimberly that my hands were shaking a lot as I was waiting for him to answer and I had to put all of my energy into my hand to stop it from shaking.

"Nice to meet you too Talia." He answered back almost immediately and took my hand. Uh oh. His hand was definitely colder and for some reason, that just seemed to increase the energy level in my hand. For a moment, Finn had a confused look as he looked down at his hands. Where I had touched his hand, a thin sheet of ice had formed over but he used glamour to melt it when he swiped his other hand over it. He looked at me with his mouth open for a second. "How did you?...But your not even...How?" He started and I got panicked for a whole different reason. I didn't do that, did I? Surely not. Maybe? My mind was all over the place trying to place the puzzle pieces that were my life together.

"What's the matter babe?" Kimberly cut him off and gave him a worried glance.

"N-nothing Kim, I'm fine." He stammered still looking at me wearily.

I looked at the floor once again not liking the attention I was getting. I was breaking rule number 1: Don't attract their attention, and I'm pretty sure all attention from him was on me. "Maybe it's the sudden temperature drop." I said and nodded towards Finn ever so slightly. He gave me another confused look and then as he realised I knew what he was, his eyes widened. But in all the same, he nodded back and let out a silent breath of air. Suddenly, the temperature actually had dropped. I could feel a cold winters breeze swirl around me and Kim. We both shivered but for some reason, it wasn't as cold as I expected it to be. Either Kim was over exaggerating or I was getting colder from the inside. Either way, it caught me by surprise and I coughed.

"Y-y-yeah. M-maybe it's the-the-that." She stuttered, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Here." Finn said as he took his fur-lined leather jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. That's odd. I've never heard of a Winter Fey being kind before.

"Thanks." She said and at that, Finn winced. I knew why.

Fey are bound to there promises and vows and take them very seriously so that's rule number 5: Don't ever make promises with the fey and always make sure you have a loophole in your promise and be very specific. If you say thank you to a fey, that can mean that they have done something for you and now you have to do something in return.

"But won't you need it?" She asked and placed the back of her hand down on his arm. "Jesus Finn, you're freezing!" She took her hand back and tried to put it under the jacket but instead it fell to the floor.

Finn went to pick it up but I waved him off. Instead i picked it up. I genuinely felt sorry for her for having to be so cold when I wasn't and that she had a fey boyfriend. Who knows what he'd do to her when he's invisible again? I felt a sudden burst of warmth travel through me from head to toe.

"Thanks Talia." She said and this time me and Finn both flinched. I put it back around her shoulder and by accident, my fingers brushed over her skin. "Oh my God! Talia, you're so warm. Honestly, I swear, you feel like the sun." She stated and gripped hold of my hand to ease her warmth. I didn't think it would work but almost immediately, she stopped shivering and handed back Finns jacket.

"I do?" "She does?" Me and Finn both said at the same time and looked at each other in confusion. I pulled my hand away.

"Yeah, feel for yourself." Kimberly insisted and he reached out for my arm. Panic overtook me and coldness spread through me once again.

When he felt my arm an even more confused look was placed on his face. "No she doesn't. She feels the same as she did before." He said with a glance towards Kim, then to me.

"But I thought..." She reached out and touched me once again. It was really beginning to grate my nerves with all this touching. The next person who touches me after Kim gets a slap, I thought to myself. "Oh well. Maybe it's because I was colder than you so when I touched you, you felt like a radiator." She said with a shrug but I knew that it wasn't that. I felt that warmth travelling through me and maybe for a moment, I felt as hot as Kim said I did. Before that, my hand was cold enough to leave a sheet of ice on Finns hand, what was happening to me? A second later, I felt the coldness go and felt normal again.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get the bus." I had had enough of this conversation and I was breaking rule 4.

"Ok see you soon." Kim said with a wave.

I was beginning to turn on my heel when Finn spoke. "Wait."

I turned around to face him and put on a fake smile. "Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you meet us in the library after school? From what Kim's told me, you're an expert when it comes to Calculus and we could use some notes for the test tomorrow."

"Yeah, why not? I can't afford to fail another test, my parents would ground me 'till I graduate." Kim added.

The look I was sending Finn suggested that I wanted to repeatedly smash his head against an iron wall till his head exploded.

"I can't really, it's my birthday and I have to get home back to my family." It was the best excuse I could come up with so far. Well, it wasn't really an excuse, it was the truth. For some reason in the past week, I haven't been able to lie. I've tried but I just ended up edging my way around it other than lying.

"Just for half an hour then, please?" She said with her hands together like she was saying a prayer. She knew that she wouldn't fail if she got my notes and it sounded as if she needed my help. But on the other hand, I would be spending more time with the faerie. When I didn't answer she started up agin. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She added batting her eyelashes at me and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I glanced down at my watch and realised I had 5 minutes to get to the bus stop. I could make it if I ran but I'd have to start now. "Fine but don't think that adding food on top of pleases will change my mind in the future." In all honesty, I was just agreeing so I could go to the bus stop so adding food in the future to pleases was definitely not going to change my mind unless I was in a hurry. "Bye." I said with a simple wave and ran down the street to the bus stop.

I arrived 10 seconds before the bus came into view from down the road. I stood at the end of the pavement and waved the bus down. When it stopped for me I got on and flashed my bus pass to the driver. It was Tom - my favourite one.

"Happy birthday Tal." He said and as he noticed me panting, he asked, "Woke up late?"

"Nope, just got stuck talking with Kimberly again." And I took my seat on the other side of the bus, at the front though, so I could still talk to Tom as usual. He was like a big brother to me.

"Have you heard she has a new boyfriend?" He asked me as I was sitting down. I was beginning to feel a headache coming on. Was I getting travel sick?

"Just met him today." I answered and leaned in closer to Tom so only he could hear what I was going to say next. "And guess what? He's Unseelie."

"Her new boyfriend is fey?" He said as his eyebrows raised surprisingly high. Yep, Tom has the Sight as well and he knows just as much about fey as I do.

"Yeah and he was nice to her! I've never heard of Winter Fey having manners before." I said.

"It's very unusual what did he do?" Tom asked curiously.

I leaned back against my seat and spoke a bit louder than my whisper. "He gave her his jacket when she got cold. He was acting like a gentleman." Then comes the hard part. "He knows I know." I blurted out and sighed.

Tom gasped and then added, "What did you say?"

I might as well tell him the whole story now I've started, I thought to myself. So I told Tom about noticing his horns and ears and how my hand was cold enough to form ice on his hands. I then told him how he found out I knew and when he chilled the air. He gasped again when I told him how I felt a warm burst of energy flowing through me and Kim telling me I felt as hot as the sun compared to her. I finished off by telling him that when Finn went to touch me again to confirm what Kim had said, I felt the cold spread though me and he didn't believe her. As the bus rolled into the school car park, I waited till everyone was off before I spoke again.

"Then he asked me to meet them in the library to give them my calculus notes but I think he wants to get me alone in the bookshelves and talk to me." I added with worry.

"What does this mean then? I've heard of people being colder or warmer than usual but you've always been the same temperature as us humans for as long as I can remember. The only possible solution is," he paused for a second then his eyes grew wider, "But that's impossible, it's never happened before!" He muttered almost to himself.

"What's impossible?" I asked with curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm probably wrong. I shouldn't have said anything."

"What were you going to say Tom?" I could feel the chill in my words and from the way Tom was looking at me, I could tell he could too.

"Nothing, honestly it's fine. It's probably you getting all excited for your birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays, my parents said that they only have one gift for me from the both of them and Sam's going to make his 'special' spaghetti sauce." I said with a squirm.

"Why do you keep calling your dad Sam?" He asked.

"Because he's my foster parent? I don't know to be honest - I've never felt right by calling him dad. I call him dad when he's around, same like I call Rena mum when she's around. But I don't feel connected to them or like I have a special bond with them. I mean, yeah, they've took me in when no one wanted me and I'm grateful for it. But I just feel like I don't belong." I sighed. "Anyway, I don't know what to do about this Finn problem. I don't know if I should meet them or not."

"Well, are you going to? That basically breaks all of your rules."

"Apart from rule 5 - I haven't promised or vowed him anything and I have to go. I've already told them I will I just won't let him single me out and if he hurts me, I'll use my healing magic." That's right. I have healing magic. It started when I was 4 when I was playing in the park. I was on the swings when I saw a bird trying to fly but it had broken its wing. I got off the swings and picked the bird up. I secured it in my hands and thought about how it would be able to fly. I wished with my mind that I could help it's broken wing. I imagined the bones connecting together to form a steady structure and that there would be no more pain to be felt. I then felt the bird trying to break free of my hands and I opened them. The bird flew away and I knew I could heal things. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination of a 4 year old so when I fell over in the playground at primary school and cut a deep gash on my left leg, I placed a hand over the wound and thought about the skin coming together so there wouldn't be a gash anymore. I removed my hand and I was healed. Then I knew I didn't imagine it.

"Shh, not so loud! You never know, they might be listening to us now." He was being pretty paranoid today.

"It's a bus made mostly of iron. I doubt that they would come near it." I patted the iron holding bar twice and felt a pain searing through my hand. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"What was that?" Tom asked looking a bit concerned.

"I don't know." I said. As I flipped my hand over to inspect the strange pain in my right hand, I gasped. My hand had been burnt! "I've burnt myself!" Surely the iron didn't do that - It was merely a coincidence, I told myself. That burn wasn't there before, Talia, a voice at the back of my mind said, and you know it. I swiped my other hand over the burn and it healed. "I've gotta get going before the bell-" I didn't get time to finish my sentence before the bell actually did ring and I let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to pick you up at half 3?" Tom asked.

"If you don't mind?" I asked back as I picked up my light purple schoolbag off the floor and swung it over my shoulder.

"No, not at all. Anyway, I want to know what happens at the library." He insisted.

"Thanks, Tom. You're the best." I gave him a quick hug and a smile. "Bye!" And I was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shannon: Don't forget to review if you like the story or not.**

**Puck: Like it? I already love it and you haven't mentioned me yet. By the way, when are you going to add me in? My fans are begging you to add me!**

**Shannon: *gives a short laugh* Don't worry Puck, it won't be long now. Maybe in chapter 5 or 6.**

**Puck: Chapter 5 or 6? But that's ages off!**

**Shannon: Don't complain to me! I could just as easily not add you at all.**

**Meghan: Come on now, Shannon. Don't be so hard on Puck - he can't help being him!**

**Puck: Hey! *throws a stick at Meghan and sticks his tongue out***

**Shannon: Children... *shakes head even thought she's a child herself***

I ran into Green Lake High and went straight for my locker. Everyone was staring at me but I couldn't think about that now. I slowed down to a jog, then to a walk as I came closer to it. My best friend, Allison, was waiting there for me. She knows that I can see the fey and she doesn't mind because I can tell her if any of them are trying to do stuff to her whilst they're invisible and she pulls out all of her iron jewellery. She thought I was joking at first and I had no way to prove it because she didn't have the Sight. I doubted that they would reveal themselves for my sake so I showed her my healing magic and she pretty much believed every word I said.

"You shouldn't run before PE you know. Coach is making us do laps this morning so you'll need the energy." She said as I started twisting the lock on my locker.

"Good morning to you too Allie." I said. I unlocked it and swung the door open and it nearly hit Allie in the face. "Whoops, sorry."

She moved around to the other side so she could see me. "Just looking out for your best interests Tal," she handed me a coffee. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. With extra sugar?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm." She replied nodding.

"Not as much milk?" I questioned as I sniffed the coffee. I swear my senses have heightened today because I could practically taste it from a single smell. I wasn't complaining, it tasted amazing.

"Mmm hmm." She said again.

I took a sip and warmth burnt my throat. I continued to feel it slide down my neck and into my stomach. "Ah, you know me too well."

"Well that's what BFF's are for, right? Oh Tal! Come here." She nudged me out of the way and started rearranging my entire locker. I hate it when she does it and she does it every morning. I've had enough. As my anger rose, the same cold feeling came over me again.

"Allie, stop it!" And with that a gust of wind came in her direction and slammed the locker shut.

"What type of voodoo magic was that? I don't recall you ever being able to control the weather." She asked as she realised it came from me.

"I don't know." I said and slid down my locker so I was sat on the floor. "Nothing makes sense anymore." I pulled my legs up close to my stomach and rested my head on them. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." Allie soothed and slid down next to me. She put an arm around me and shivered when she touched my shoulder. "God Tal, you're getting colder everyday." And with that she pulled an extra jumper out of her bag.

"Thanks but I think I don't need it. I can't feel the cold as much as I want to today. For some reason, my entire body's going cold one minute and hot the next!" I said trying to shrug off the jumper. "I could run around naked in the snow today and I wouldn't be able to feel the cold as much."

"That's so cool." She said with a sigh and I think that she wished she could do that as well. "But I advise you not to run around naked in the snow - you'll get frostbite in places that shouldn't be touched." And with that we both laughed. The coldness fled once more and I began to feel normal for the second time today.

I sighed. "This morning I met Kim's new boyfriend and he was fey. When I shook his hand to see which court he belonged to, my hand got so cold under his touch that I formed a layer of icy frost where I had touched him. Now I can control weather? I don't like it. I have to admit it is cool but what if I seriously hurt someone on purpose or by accident? I wouldn't help but feel responsible and you know full well me and guilt don't get along together." I turned to face my best friend and put my hands on her shoulders but I made sure it was on her jumper part. "Something's happening to me Allie and I'm...scared." I admitted.

"We'll figure it out - you and me - and maybe you could use it to your advantage. Let's test it in PE."

"What?! Allie, what if it goes wrong? What if I accidentally freeze coach? What if-" I asked with worry.

"No more what ifs! If something goes wrong, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If you do happen to freeze coach then that's a plus. We won't be able to do PE until they find a supply teacher and with the amount of work coach gives us, they'll have to find someone that's up to his standards. Don't worry Talia, you'll be fine." I wasn't anymore convinced. The bell rang to say that it's period 1. "Come on." She pulled me up off the floor. "Let's get to class."

We walked silently for the rest of the way to the girls changing rooms. When we got there 2 minutes later, almost everyone was present apart from Bianca and her crew. By crew I meant the 2 slightly less annoying bitches that followed her around 24/7. They're called Kiko and Suzy. I honestly hate all 3 of them. They think that it's funny to pick on me and they've made it their life's mission to make my life a living Hell. I think they're doing a better job than the Faeries!

"I wonder where the 3 musketeers are?" I asked Allie with a smirk as I unzipped my bag and pulled out my Green Lake PE kit.

"Probably freaking out because she smudged her lipstick." She replied with a chuckle.

We both began to take off our clothes. I had no desire to do PE so I went slow but Allie was way too excited and was already in her PE kit by the time I had my shorts on. I took off my teeshirt and was about to slide my top on when Bianca and her crew walked in and she was walking so slow that it looked like a slow-motioned movie entrance.

"Is it just me or is she coming towards us?" Allie asked as she hurried me to get my top on.

Oh no, I thought. "What does she want this time?" I asked with a groan and I got my top on just in time for her to make a scene without me half naked.

"Well, well, well," she started looking me up and down. "Look what we have here." She said a bit slower. I was in no mood for her creating a brawl between us and I was getting tired of her always pushing me around. So I decided that today, I was going to fight back.

"Why you so late Bianca? Was your hair not perfect enough this morning and you thought you'd try and sort it out?" I asked trying to sound braver than I was feeling.

"What do you mean try to sort it out? How dare you!" She asked and pulled out a mirror. It was pretty amusing actually; for the first time in history, she had worry marks on her forehead. Peering into the mirror, she started smoothing out pieces of her hair.

"Don't listen to her Bianca - that's just what she wants." Suzy stated.

"Yeah Bianca, your hair looks perfect. As always." Kiko added.

I completely ignored Suzy and Kiko's statements. "You heard me. You obviously tried to sort your hair out because I have to admit, it's looks better than it usually does - which doesn't take a lot to do. But let's face it Bianca, you failed." I gained a lot of raised eyebrows from the girls in the changing rooms.

"You have no room to talk goth wannabe, with your black hair and blonde highlights. Did you really think you'd pull it off? Well, let me tell you something, Talia, you're wrong." She strained to get out, a little embarrassed from my statement before.

"One - how am I a goth wannabe? Granted I'm not little-miss-sunshine but I don't shut people out, self harm myself or dress completely in black from head to toe. I don't even wear make up unlike goths do. Two - my hair is naturally like this. So you're wrong actually, I'm not a goth wannabe so get your facts right." I just about managed to stop myself from shouting. But all the same, my hands were balled into fists and I was tensing so hard with strength that I never knew I had, that I was sure I'd drawn blood. I couldn't quite feel the blood though because I felt the streak of coldness again and I was sure that I had frozen over the wounds. It was all I could do to stop my self from grabbing her throat and sealing her lips shut with my frosted hands.

"Someone's getting angry." She taunted me with a smile. "What's the matter? Bianca's got your tongue?"

No, but ice will have your throat if you don't shut up Bianca, I thought to myself - biting my lip to make sure I didn't say it out loud, or should I say Biwanker? I was about to go forward to her but Allie put her hand on my arm to stop me. She shivered under my touch. She gave me a nudge and looked down as my fists. When I followed her gaze, I gasped as I noticed a layer of solid ice forming over my knuckles - ready for me to land a punch on her face that would damage her completely. I stopped trying to go for Bianca and closed my eyes for a moment. I realised that my pulse had quickened and I concentrated on lowering my heartbeat. I relaxed my shoulders and I could feel the cold going and a burst of warmth traveling down my arm, into my hand. Allie gasped at my sudden change in temperature and I opened my eyes. My skin was slightly glowing, like a really dim light, but still glowing. I watched as the ice melted almost immediately.

"Save it Bianca for another day, I actually want to go to PE and your holding me up." I said a little out of breath. I might not have wanted to before but now I really wanted to see what I could do. Once I found my limitations, I was going to humiliate Bianca and bring her crashing down. I lifted my chin up and walked out.

"Oh she did not just go there!" Kiko whispered to Suzy and Bianca as I came to the door.

For some reason, my ears picked up the sound as clear as if she was standing right next to me. I didn't understand it but i would try and make sense of it later. I was just glad I did hear it so I could make one last remark. I angled my body to half face them and turned my head to look Bianca in the eyes. "Oh yes I did." I whispered back and I couldn't help but notice that everyone was shocked that I heard that from the other end of the room. I simply smirked then carried on going to the field.

"Whoa! Nice one. Ive never seen you stand up to her before and what was going on with your hand?" Allie asked trying to catch up with my fast paced walk.

"Thanks and like i said before, i don't know. It's like every time i'm upset or angry, i get this cold chill throughout my body and that seems to actually make my skin colder. I mean, did you see what just happened in there? I wanted to hurt her so badly that my hands got really cold with anger and my knuckles formed a thick sheet of ice so the impact i was going to make hurt her. Then when i tried to calm myself down, i relaxed and thought of things that make me happy and i felt this warmness replacing the cold. I think that's why my body suddenly felt so hot." i replied trying to make sense of it all.

"Maybe but did you see yourself? When you went really hot, your whole body started glowing. Not glowing so bright that everyone else could see it - because it was so dim - but you were actually glowing! Do you know what this means?" i could hear the excitement in her voice and i knew i wouldn't like the answer. "Maybe, you're a Faerie!"

I didn't realise i'd been holding my breath until i choked on it just then. "What? Do you know how crazy you sound?" i stopped at the bottom of the field and Allie fell into me.

"Just think about it for a moment. You've always been able to see Them right from the minute you were born. Plus you keep forming ice over your hands - i thought you said it takes glamour to do that. The next thing i know, you're blowing in cold winds and slamming your locker shut with it. And what about your healing magic? I'm pretty sure humans can't do magic." i couldn't believe i was hearing this.

"Allie, 100 people in the world can see faeries because of a potion. I asked Tom how he got the Sight and he said that 250 years ago, a scientist was born with the Sight meaning he was half fey. When he had a child, the child wasn't born with the Sight so he made up some elixir that would give it to people. As it turned out, you needed to be half fey and half human to get the Sight. If your parent was half fey and your other parent was fully human, you didn't get it. You had to be exactly half fey and half human or fully fey. He gave it the child and he could see them too. Unfortunately, he didn't write it down because he didn't think that it would work. He had made only a half a litre bottle full and kept it in the family. When he died, his child sold the elixir and it got passed all over the world. Tom said that when he was given it, there was only enough left for one more person. I guess that it was given to me." i said because it was the only explanation i was willing to accept.

"So then how does that explain your pow-" she only got that far before coach cut her off.

"Stop your dilly-dallyin and get running! You think you can slack off and not get any punishment?" he screamed in our faces, "Well you're wrong!" he paused for a few seconds and we were too scared to moved a muscle. "GET MOVING!" he shouted one more time and we hurried off to run our first lap.

"I feel sorry for his wife. She'd be deaf by the time the years up." i said to Allie hoping to change the subject.

"I doubt anyone would want to be his wife." she said and then turned to face me and saw my smile on my face. "Wait a second! Don't try and change the subject."

I groaned. "Fine. What were you going to ask me before?" i asked and prayed to God that she would forget.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Did i forget to mention that God hates me as much as life does? "So how does that explain your powers?"

"I keep telling you, i don't have the slightest clue!"

"I do." she simply said.

"No, i'm not a faerie." i replied back. I don't pointed ears like faeries, i thought to myself.

"What if one of your parents was fey?" that had never occurred to me before.

"I doubt Rena and Sam are-"

"I'm not talking about Rena and Sam here." she cut me off. "Like i said, think about it. You don't know who your parents are and there's a good chance that one of them was fey."

"It might be a good chance but it's not 100 percent so unless you're certain, stop going on about it." i said angrily.

"Ok, i get it. You can't face the truth." she said, teasing me.

"That's not what i said!" i snapped and felt the cold chill.

"Chill, don't freeze me." she replied with a smile. Chill? Seriously? Was that pun intended?

"Well i definitely feel the cold running through me so if you don't want to end up as an ice statue, then i suggest that you run ahead or fall behind." i said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok. I'll fall back. Just promise me you'll talk after school. You're not in any of my classes today." she reasoned.

"Can't, i'm meeting Kim in the library. She needs my Calculus notes."

"Fine, whatever." she said clearly annoyed.

For some reason there and then, i wanted to run around and let some steam off. "I'm just going to do 3 laps then we'll talk again, i promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Faerie." she said with a wink.

"For the last time, i'm not a Faerie!" and i sprinted faster than i've sprinted before. I heard Coach gasp at my speed and Allie stopped. She pulled out her phone and recorded me. I swear i was going at least 40 mph and it felt awesome! I cleared the 3 laps in 30 seconds and pulled to a stop - not even out of breath - when i came to Allie.

"Tal, you've gotta see yourself." she pressed play and we watched the 30 second clip.

"Wow. I knew i was going fast but not that fast!" i answered to find the whole class starting to make their way over here.

"Now do you believe me? You're fey!" She squealed but I wasn't quite certain yet and I definitely wasn't getting my hopes up.

I panicked and felt the chill come over me. If i was a faerie like Allie said - i'm not saying that i am - then i would have the power to become invisible. I closed my eyes and thought, i want to be invisible. I want to be invisible. I want to be invisible. I repeated. Unfortunately, when i opened my eyes, i was still there. I told you that life hated me.

"OMG!" One girl said to me. "I never thought you were that fast."

"You should join the Cross Country!" Another girl added.

"You were awesome." Someone mumbled, probably in disbelief.

"Do it again!" A distant voice said.

"Yeah Talia, do it again." The cold words slicing through the paper thin air. Everyone turned to face Bianca who was, as usual, hating the attention being drawn away from her. "Or are you going to make up an excuse to get out of it because clearly, that never happened. It was simply a trick or an illusion. Not even the fasted man ever recorded can run that fast."

I knew she didn't believe me and I would have been happy to prove her wrong right there on the spot. But with all eyes on me, all that attention, I couldn't risk exposing the faeries. I know I might not like them very much, but they have been kept unknown to humans for as long as they can remember and if they found out that I had exposed them, I couldn't even begin to describe the misery they would bring my family and friends. I opened my mouth and tried to tell them that it was a trick but nothing came out. I tried again but still nothing.

"You know what Bianca?" I asked about to tell her the truth, "I won't lie to you because I'm not one to lie. The truth is that I did run that fast and I don't have to prove it to you. You can't help but notice all the attention I'm getting because I'm better than you'll ever be and you're jealous." I confronted her.

"You keep telling yourself that. I think that you can't do it again because it was a trick. And you know what else I believe? I believe you did it because you were jealous of me." She said and stuck her head up.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous of you." I said sarcastically, "I've always wanted the IQ of a brick. You want proof? Ask the 30 students surrounding you who all witnessed it. If you still can't admit it by then, then go and ask coach because he saw me too. Don't believe it after him? Allie recorded it. If you still think it's a trick by then, then you live up to the stereotype for your blond hair." I added with smirk and the bell rang. It had clearly been longer than I had expected. With a final sigh of satisfaction, I ran into the changing rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimalkin: I'll never understand why humans have to be so rude to each other. Why can't they all just get along for 2 minutes and not waste their breaths on each other?**

**Shannon: It's what makes us human, Grim.**

**Puck: Well me and Ash can't get along for 2 minutes and we're completely fae!**

**Ash: Yeah! Well, I was completely fae but what are you trying to say exactly? That being mean to each other makes us human?**

**Shannon: Of course I am, *receives confused looks from everyone* because being mad and mean towards people is showing that you care. It's shows that you still have your humanity, you can feel.**

**Grimalkin: Why can't the world be filled with more people like you, Shannon? People these days are so concerned about what people think of them as they do thinking of themselves.**

**Shannon: Because Grim, I'm one of a kind...don't forget to Review below because your feedback is important to me so I know whether or not to continue! **

The rest of the day went by in a blur. English came after PE and everyone was buzzing about how I showed Bianca up in front of the class. Then came Science but my head was still reeling after everything that had happened so far and I missed half of the lesson, lost in my own thoughts. Next, I had a free period which me and Allie went outside for and practised me summoning glamour. To my surprise, it came as naturally as breathing but whenever I tried to make stuff happen, I kept getting headaches and feeling sick. After that, I'd pretty much come to terms with the fact that I might be fey after all. After the free period, I had lunch then Maths and my mind was so distracted on who my real parents could be that after what seemed like 5 seconds, the class was over and I'd missed a vital lesson about the Sine Rule. At lunch, we practised me using glamour without feeling sick, but we had no such luck. It was grating my nerves and I got so angry that I pushed as much glamour out from me as possible and collapsed to the ground. However, I did manage to place a thick layer of frost over an entire tree. My last lesson was Drama but by then I was so far out of it and feeling the aftermath of me collapsing, that I didn't even remember stepping into the classroom. When the bell rang to resemble the end of the day, I walked extra slowly out of my period 6 classroom and head for the library - taking my time. I had my shoulders slumped and i really needed a lie down. I'd tried so hard today with glamour that I barely had enough energy to talk. Never mind being harassed by a curious Unseelie faerie! All I wanted to do at that moment was complain about feeling sick to the school nurse and have her ring up Rena to come and pick me up. My eyelids were dangerously close to falling completely shut and i was just about happy to let them do so when Allie jumped up behind me and gave me a miniature heart attack.

"What the fuck, Allie?" I gasped, now fully awake and alert.

"Don't you swear at me and I did you a favour; you needed waking up." When I gave her a glare that would make Goblins think twice about intercepting me, she added, "You looked like a zombie, Talia, and it looked as if you weren't stable enough to walk as it is."

"So you thought that giving me a heart attack was going to wake me up? I'm pretty sure that it would decrease my health status. Not make it better!" I argued.

"Soz. But seriously, now, are you ok? I don't know why you kept having a breakdown in between tries. Has this happened to any fey you've some across?"

"Not that I've heard of. I don't tend to get involved with fey remember?" I asked as I finally got my breath back and we started off towards the library. "And besides, maybe it's because I'm human and I shouldn't have the power to harness glamour after all and it was a mistake. Maybe my body's not reacting well to the glamour because our human bodies weren't meant to stand this type of power." I reasoned, looking for a way out of this conversation.

"Or maybe it's because you're fey and your body's adapting. When your learning to walk, you fall over and get hurt because your body hasn't got the hang of it yet. But when you do learn to walk, you don't fall over as much because your body's used to it by then and you can do it more often and quicker. Maybe it's like that?" She suggested and I had to find a way to end this conversation before any more stupid ideas popped into her head.

"Yeah, maybe." I agreed though I wasn't sure. "Look, I've got to go now but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll call for you in the morning, my dad got me a new car." She said smiling. Allie's one year older than me but she was held back a year because of bad grades.

"Lucky bitch!" I exclaimed.

"Language, missy." She scolded but I stared at her as if to dare her to go on. "She ya tomorrow Tal." She hugged me. I've never been fond of hugging because it means people getting in my personal space. I squirmed around in her arms, trying to pry her off me.

"Get off! Allie, for God sake, hug the wall!" I shouted and she laughed, squeezing me tighter.

"Maybe I will next time. I'm sure the wall is much better company." She said trying to sound offended but she failed when she burst out a load of giggles. She finally let go and I placed my hand on the wall to stop me from falling over. I started coughing and gasping for air.

"There was no need to hug me. You know how I feel about personal space." I said taking a few steps back incase she tried anything again.

"There was no need to be so dramatic about it." She said and giggled again. "Chow!" She exclaimed and headed the other way.

I opened the doors to the library to see Kim sat at the computers and Finn standing well away from all that iron and technology. As soon as Kim spotted me, she stood up and started waving frantically as if she was stranded on an island and needed help. I gave a shy wave back and took a deep breath as I headed towards them. The library wasn't that big. Maybe about the size of 3 classrooms. There was the librarians desk, Mrs Grimshaw's, at the front of the library against the wall. There were only a few tables in front of her desk and the rest of the place was covered in bookshelves apart from the computer corner at the back. There were only 6 computers but I could smell the iron from the door. I was all the way at the other side of the room, and I could smell the iron? Creepy. The closer I got to them, the closer I felt myself about to be sick. My insides felt like they were turning into a gooey mess and I felt ready to puke them up. I could only go as far as the bookshelves before I was feeling about ready to faint again. I stopped and took a few steps back until I was leaning against a table. I pulled the chair out and beckoned them both to sit down with me. Kim looked confused as to why I couldn't sit with her at the computers but I got an appreciated smile from Finn. I opened my bag to pull out my notes for them and a Piskie flew out of my bag. Me and Finn both gasped as it flew I front of our faces.

"Message from Queen Mab! Message from Queen Mab!" It continued to repeat. The Piskie was the only type of fey that actually looked like a faerie from TinkerBell. They were no bigger than the palm of a 6 year olds hand and they had butterfly wings. This Piskie had very short, neon blue hair, almost white eyes and pale blue, frosted lips. She wore a white, strapless dress that went down to her knees and dolly shoes that were the same colour as her hair. Her skin was very pale and her wings gave off a ghostly glow.

"What? What is it?" Kim said. My heart stopped because for a split second, I thought the question was about the Piskie. But after I thought about it, she was probably asking what we gasped about. I didn't have an answer so I was grateful when Finn spoke instead and saved me from saying something stupid.

"Excuse me for a moment Kim, I need to go to the bathroom." I wasn't satisfied with that answer because that meant that the minute he was gone, she would ask me the question again. I had to come up with something whilst she was directed.

"Well, just be back quick ok? We can't fail tomorrow's test and I need this." Kim said and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch and shivered with the coldness of his lips.

"Ok. Be right back." He promised and shot me a glance. I started to say something to Kim to distract her whilst he told the Piskie to come outside with him.

"So...why did you both gasp? Am I missing something here because if I am, please fill me in." I continued to pull the notes out my bag as she asked me.

"No, you're not missing anything. I was getting my notes out and I-" I tried to tell her that my bag slipped and he was scared that I nearly knocked over his drink on the floor but I couldn't. My mouth was forming the words but it was like someone had ripped out my vocal chords. I forgot I couldn't lie. I had to tell her the truth. I took a deep breath. "Call me crazy but a faerie flew out of my bag. That's why I gasped. Why don't you ask your boyfriend why he gasped because it's not my place to say?" She shot me a worried glance and edged in her seat away from me like I needed meds.

"Faeries?" She asked in an amused voice. "Ha. I think your hallucinating Talia." I could work with that.

"Probably. Come to think about it, I almost fainted at dinner and I've been feeling a bit sick lately." I added and for effect, i closed my eyes and drew the glamour in from the trees and earth from outside and the plants from inside. For some reason, when I'm using glamour from the earth, my body goes hotter and when I draw glamour in from the wind and darkness and the night, my body goes colder. Right now my body was hotter. I put the back of my hand to my forehead. "Do I seem hot to you?" I asked and leaned forward.

She reached out with the back of her hand and looked at me sympathetically. "Talia, I think you're coming down with a fever. Why don't you leave your notes with me and I'll give them to you in the morning? Then you can go home now and get some rest." I considered it for a moment. If I left now, that would mean that I could dodge the conversation with the Winter fey and go home early to get an hours sleep before tea. But if I didn't, I'd have to talk to the faerie and the Piskie and stay in this room with iron even longer. I know I was sat away from the computers but I could still feel the iron glamour seeping under my skin and it was making me feel even worse.

"Yeah, thanks, I think I will. Tell Finn that we'd all have to catch up a different time when I'm feeling better. Honestly, right now, I feel like shit."

"I can tell. Your skin's gone pale and you've got bags forming under your eyes. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. No Kim, I'll never be ok as long as I can see the fey and they can see me.

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage." I said and handed her the notes. "This is everything that will be on the test. See you soon."

"Bye Tal," she went to hug me but I shrunk away and took a step back, "Sorry Tal, I keep forgetting you're not a hugger." And with that I walked over to the library doors and pushed them free.

And ran straight into Finn. He grabbed my elbow and steered me away from the door and out of earshot. "Hey! Let go!" He shushed me and lead me outside. "What is your problem?"

"How do you know what I am?" He asked, staring at me and I felt exposed or naked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I added calmly.

He dropped his glamour and the mistake that I made was to not react. I just stood there as if he was a normal human but his ears were pointier, his horns were much larger and his face was more defined than any humans face could ever be. He put he glamour back up and returned to human form. "I knew it! You can see me." He looked pleased with himself but i was mentally hitting my head against a wall wondering what I had done.

"So?" I challenged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to admit it." He simply said.

"Fine, yes I see the fey. Yes I can see your pointed ears and horns. Yes there a good possibility that I'm a halfbreed. And yes I can harness glamour. Happy?" I asked getting annoyed with this faerie.

"So why did you start to freeze my hand? And why don't you have pointed ears? How old are you?" So many questions!

"I didn't mean to freeze your hand, It was the first time I'd ever known I could use glamour. I don't know why I don't have pointed ears and I turned 16 today." I answered just wanting to go home. I couldn't believe in 1 day I'd broken so many rules again and again.

"So why did Kim say you felt like the sun? Do you have one of these necklaces?" He asked and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. It was a light blue rose pendent on a thin silver chain. "And do you get sick near iron?" At that moment, I just wanted to freeze his lips together so he would never speak again.

I let out an angry sigh. "Ask Kim. No. And yes. Now if we're done with 21 questions, I'd like to go home now." I asked.

"Wait I have something to tell you." He asked looking at me with worry.

"Ok." And when he didn't reply I added, "Tell me."

"Bluebell had a message for you from Queen Mab. She told me that Mab was expecting you today. Do you know anything about it?"

"Queen Mab? As in...Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen of the Unseelie Court Mab?" I asked with disbelief as he nodded. "I have absolutely no idea why she would want to see me. I've never seen her before and I've never set foot into the Nevernever. Ever. Why she would want to talk to me, out of everyone in the world, has me wondering. Did Bluebell have anything else to say?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She said that you have a sword that was specially made for you that your mother gave you when she left you with the foster parents. She said Queen Mab tells you to have it on you as soon as you get home because you will need it for the Nevernever."

"I'm no way on this earth going into the Nevernever. I have no idea what she wants from me but I won't go. It's my birthday and I don't have a death wish. I'm not going into the Nevernever because I'll most likely get killed by a wyvern. I won't last a day out there. No way. No." And that's final, I added in my head.

"Whatever you say but it sounds important. It's an honour to be called by Her Majesty and I suggest you go." He insisted.

"I don't give a rats ass what you suggest, I'm not going and that's final." I stated and started towards the car park where I was meeting Tom.

"I can't force you, it's your choice!" He shouted after me and I rolled my eyes.

Tom was waiting for me in the car park and I wanted to tell him everything but I didn't have the energy. The bus was made of iron and I had to gag when I got close to it. It was draining me of my power and It was the worst feeling ever.

"How did it go Talia?" He asked and I could tell he was excited to get the details.

"Not now Tom, sorry, I'm not feeling very well." There was no way I was telling him that I was possibly half fey. All we ever talked about was how horrible the fey was and I couldn't risk loosing him. "I think I'm coming down with a fever."

"You do look paler than usual." He said glancing towards me for a second. "Ok, tell me tomorrow."

"Thanks." I barely managed to get out.

We rode in silence on the way home. When he parked outside my house, I thanked him again and I resisted the urge to faint and have a nice long sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Puck: Ugh! When am I added?**

**Shannon: Keep your pants on Robbie! Soon!**

**Ash: Maybe Goodfellow thinks he will begin to fade if you don't add him soon. *coughs* Not that I wouldn't mind.**

**Meghan: Ash! I can't believe you. I can't decide if you're best friends or enemies.**

**Ash: I didn't realise you were there Meghan.**

**Meghan: Well I am and I don't know if I should punish you or not. *smirks***

**Ash: *smirks back* Will I like my punishment?**

**Meghan: Maybe.**

**Shannon: I'd say get a room but I'm afraid I'd never see you two again.**

I stumbled up the steps and pushed the door open. Sam and Rena were hid at the sides of the door waiting for me to come in. I braced myself incase they jumped out and gave me my second heart attack today. Obviously, I didn't brace myself enough.

"SURPRISE!" They said together as soon as I set foot in the house and I leapt about 3 feet into the air.

"Happy Birthday Talia." Rena said and gave me a hug. I flinched but I let her hug me. I've not told them that I have a phobia of hugs because I don't want them to think I'm neglecting them. I hugged her back.

"Thanks mum." I said.

"Happy birthday Tal." Sam said and I had to hug him too.

"Thanks dad." I said and he gave me a big smile.

"I want to give your present now instead of after tea, ok?" I could detect a hint of sorrow in his words and I wondered what it was about.

"Um, ok." I had no idea where this was going. He handed me a small green box with a white bow that held it together. I carefully pulled the bow off and opened the lid. "Oh my God." I whispered. "It's beautiful. Thank you both." Inside, there was a see through rose on a thin silver chain. Come to think of it, it looked like an identical copy of Finns one except his was ice blue. "Please can you help me put it on mum?" I asked, holding it out to her.

"Of corse." She replied and I could tell she felt honoured. She took it off me and asked me to hold my hair up. There's one problem with my hair, and that's the length of it. My hair flows down to my waist when it's not in a ponytail or a bun and it gets extremely annoying when it gets in the way of everything. Luckily today, it was In a ponytail and easier to move. The second she fastened the hatch on it and let it go so it rested on my chest, it turned violet. I gave a yelp and took a step back.

"What just happened?" I asked feeling pretty weirded out.

"I think it changes colour depending on your skin temperature." Sam said but I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked looking from Rena to Sam.

"I think it's better if you sit down for this." Rena suggested and guided me to our black leather couch. "Um, where do we start?" She glanced towards Sam. "Sam?"

"Don't look at me, she asked you to do it." He said back.

"Who asked you to do what?" I asked and I was clearly missing something here.

"Well, you see Talia, that necklace was given to you by your real mum," my breath caught in my throat at the mention of my real mum. "She asked me to give it to you on your 16th birthday as soon as possible. We tried to give it to you this morning but you were already out the house by the time we woke up. You look like a spitting image of her apart from the blond In your hair. You have her face and the blue of her eyes. Your hair is even the same length as hers." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She said to give you your sword as soon as you could walk. She said that it was specially made for you and you are tied to it. You always loved that sword and I remember when you first held it, you instantly fell in love with it and you wouldn't put it down. You used to run around the house swinging it around. She said it was perfectly safe because it wouldn't hurt humans until you became of age, which is now. I know that you practise in your room everyday with sword drills from that class you went to. You were made for each other." Rena looked over at Sam and he nodded. "It's time you knew who your real mother is Talia." My stomach was doing flips. "She's...Queen Mab."

I choked on the air. "Queen Mab? Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm as serious as serious gets." Rena said.

"But, but, but that's impossible. I'm half fey?" I think I was going to be sick.

"Yes. She said that the necklace with transport you to the Nevernever on your 16th birthday. She also said that the necklace will go the colour of the glamour you posses. Since yours went purple, I don't know what that means. Apparently, depending on the colour of your necklace, depends on which court you will be transported to." I'd had enough of this.

"I get it, it's just a dream. I'm going to go upstairs now and lie down. When I wake up, it'll be the morning of my birthday and everything's going back to normal. Goodnight." I said and with that, I went upstairs and into my room.

I slammed the door behind me and changed into black skinny jeans, a dark blue teeshirt and my dark blue trainers. I rummaged through my wardrobe and found my sword. I hadn't practised in 2 days and I needed familiarity. I started practising my sword drills and within 10 minutes, I started to feel really sleepy. I sheathed my sword into its case and then put it in my belt. I led back on my bed and slowly, my eyes began to shut. The last thing I remembered was a flash of white light before I was pulled into dreamland.

I woke up in the middle of what looked like a city made from stone, glass and iron. The houses were so big that they looked as if they were made by a race of giants. In the distance, I could see a massive castle or tower rising up higher than all the other buildings. But something wasn't right. I wasn't alright. I felt dizzy and sick and about ready to throw up. My insides were feeling ready to burst again and I collapsed onto the floor. My skin looked really pale and my eyesight was shifting in and out of focus.

"Are you feeling alright?" A voice said from somewhere. I wanted to answer no, I not alright, you have to get me out of here. But I was too sick to move anything. All of a sudden, this figure was standing in front of me. He had silver hair that finished just above his shoulders and he had these intense ice blue eyes. He could tell I wasn't feeling very well and picked me up like I was a feather. Actually, I was only 5 stone so I guess I was light. I wasn't anorexic or anything like that. I wasn't even small. I was 5 foot 5 inches with shoes on. He carried me to the edge of the town until all that was left in my sight was purple trees. What? Purple trees? So I was dreaming.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked and I started feeling better. "What type of fey are you? Let me see your necklace." He reached down and pulled my necklace out from under my shirt.

"I...don't...know." I managed to get out.

"Take it easy, you're probably iron sick." He looked at my necklace and his eyes widened. "But I thought I was the only one with a purple necklace. But there is a difference. Mine has a metallic dark purple colour and yours is violet which means that your not from the Iron Court."

Iron Court? So I'm in...the Nevernever? Oh God! "Iron sick? I can fix that." If it was a sickness, I could fix it with my healing magic. I took a breath and hovered my hand over my skin. I ran it from head to toe and instantly felt better. I jumped to my feet. "Who are you?" I said, my voice sounding a lot stronger.

"My name is Prince Kierran of the Iron Court. Who are you and how did you do that?" He asked. A prince? Well aren't I lucky?

"I'm Talia and I think I'm the princess of the Winter Court. It was my 16th birthday today and my foster parents told me that my real mum was Queen Mab so I guess that makes me a princess, right?" He was staring at me in disbelief. "Nice city. Is it ok that I go in or do I have to have a special passport?"

Kierran laughed at me. "No you don't need a passport. I'll take you to my mum, the Iron Queen. She's ever so nice but you'll have to watch out for my dad, Ash, former Prince of the Winter Court, because he has a temper but I think you two will get along just fine. Wait a second. I thought you were iron sick."

"I was iron sick. Was. As in not anymore."

"But even the best healers in the Nevernever can't cure iron sickness. It's deadly to all fey except the Iron fey and half breeds. Which means that you're not a half breed other wise you'd have been fine in the city. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm better than ok." I said drawing my sword and giving it an twirl like I'd seen Percy Jackson do in a film. Kierran raised his eyebrows. "What? Can't a girl know how to fight?" I asked with a grin.

"You can fight?" He asked and I nodded, "You any good?"

"Understatement." I said. "Why? You want a match? First to draw blood wins?" I challenged.

"You're on." He said and drew his sword. "I won't go full whack because I'm the second best after my dad and he's the best fighter in the Nevernever. I doubt you'd be as good as me." Well I was offended.

"You'll be sorry when I beat your ass." I said and he laughed again.

We circled each other and he swung his sword at me. I was a lazy swing and I could tell he was underestimating me. I took this opportunity to block his sword and swing for his knees. A flicker of amusement crosses his face along with surprise and he jumped in the air just as I had expected him. When he landed, I kicked his shin with speed and pushed him to the ground. He fell and I took his sword out of his hands. I now had my sword in my right hand and his in my left hand. He caught his fall and spun around quickly but I had his sword behind his head and my sword pointed at his throat before he could blink. I quickly brought my sword down on his arm and drew blood. I won.

"A warning as to how good you are next time Talia." He said and winced as he touched his arm.

"I did warn you but you underestimated me because I was a girl." I gave him his sword back and he grinned at me before turning his gaze back to his arm. "Sorry, I'll fix it." I said and took a step forward. He took a step back. "What? You think I'm going to cut of your head? I just want to fix your wound." He looked at me funny. "Fine, you want my word? Ok. I Talia promise that I only want to heal Kierran the Iron Prince and not cut off his head or do any more damage to his body. I swear it on my life. Happy?" He gave a satisfied smile and a nod.

I pulled up his sleeve and winced at how deep his gash was. I gave him an apologetic smile and hovered my hand over his arm. I closed my eyes and imagined the wound all fixed up and not there anymore. I heard Kierran gasp which made me smile and I opened my eyes.

"Thank you." He said and I winced once again.

"Don't mention it. I don't want anything in return." He looked at me strangely again.

"But surely you must want something? You healed me completely, there's not even a scar."

"Ok then. I only ask of you to take me to the Queen and we can figure out why I'm here. Sound fair?"

"You're not like the other fey. Anyone would've used that to their advantage." He asked still looking at his skin where the gash was before looking at me.

"I don't like deals or promises or contracts so I try not to make them. Now, you might want to warn your guards how good I am because if they try anything, I won't hesitate to cut their heads off. I've been training since the day I could walk and I've been to a lot of fighting classes and I have mastered every type of fight style known to man so if they do happen to disarm me, which I highly doubt they will, then I can use my hands." I said and gave him an innocent smile.

"They won't try anything because you'll be with me and I can beat the guards and I think you can too so I think we'll be fine."

"Ok then, let's go."

Kieran led me through the city which he said was called Mag Turedh and it was In fact home to a race of giants. He told me that he is the only fey in the Nevernever to be able to harness Summer, Winter and Iron glamour. I said that was cool and I told him about myself and how I got stuck up in this mess. He told me how he's an expert at sneaking around and getting out of places. He told me about all the times that he'd snuck out of the castle and had Glitch, who was their first lieutenant, running around after him. We pretty much knew a lot about each other by the time we had reached the castle. In fact, castle was an understatement. It looked like a freaking skyscraper.

"Kierran!" A voice called out.

"And here comes Glitch." He said and rolled his eyes.

A robot like fey came around the corner and glared at Kierran. You could tell that he was an Iron fey because his joints were more or less metal and wires but the rest of him was covered in human skin. If it wasn't for the metal and his black hair that sparked what looked like lightning bolts every time they touched, then you would think that he was human. He was wearing black, denim jeans and a dark blue top that had rips through it as if a claw had snagged his shirt, kind of like a gothic attire. He started walking over to us.

Kierran waved. "S'up Glitch?" He said and I bit back a laugh.

"Prince Kierran, you have some serious explaining to do! Where were you today? We told you to stay within the castle grounds." I felt a guilty conscience come over me.

"Well it's a good thing I was out. Otherwise we would have a dead fey on the premises." He stated and pointed to me. "She was transported here by her necklace and she was iron sick. I don't know how she did it but she cured herself from the iron sickness and we had a battle - first to draw blood. You may be surprised to hear this but she won and I didn't let her. As it turns out, she's really good with a sword and she said that if you try anything on her, then she won't hesitate to cut your head off. Just warning you."

Glitch looked a bit sick until he looked over to me and his expression softened. "This girl beat you?" He said with a laugh and pointed to me. Did I mention that I don't take mockery well? No? Well I don't and this robot is about to find out for himself. "You mean to tell me that this small girl was good at fighting?" And he laughed again.

"Kierran!" I said through gritted teeth. "Unless your robot friend wants to be armless then i suggest you stop him now." I kept drawing in the glamour from all the surroundings and the ground started to shake.

"Um, Glitch, I think you'd better stop now, she's getting angry and she's powerful like mum. I can feel the thickness of the glamour surrounding us and I've only ever felt this much when mum was angry." At that Glitch stopped and I could tell he was tasting the thickness of glamour in the air.

"Make one more sexist comment about me and I will seriously hurt you. I'm only a little bit mad now. Think about how much glamour I can draw when I'm really angry." And with that Glitch apologised and I got an impressed smile from Kierran. All of a sudden, I let go of the glamour and the air went back to normal.

"Told you." Kierran said and received a glare from Glitch.

"Now then, hello Glitch. I'm Talia but you can call me Tal if you want. I have no idea what I'm doing here and I've never set foot into the Nevernever before so I think I'm taking it considerably well. Unfortunately, I'm not very good with first impressions and neither are you. I apologise if I make you feel uncomfortable but we must get going. Come on Kierran." I said and he led me to the castle doors.

"That was impressive. How did you do that? Glitch almost wet himself."

"I don't know. I've never drawn that much glamour before. So who is the Iron Queen? I know she's your mum but what's her name? I remember Ethan telling me about her but that was ages ago and I've forgotten." I asked. We can to some glass panelled doors.

"Ethan? As in Ethan Chase?." He asked and I took a step back.

"How do you know Ethan Chase?" I asked cautiously.

"He's my uncle." He simply stated and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"But he only had one sister and that was Meghan but she's been gone for years and-" I stopped and looked at him. He resembled her in so many ways. He caught me staring and smiled at me.

"You're her son? But if your the prince then-" I looked at him again and his smile grew even wider. "No way, Meghan's the Iron Queen?" I asked and he nodded.

"Mum will be happy to see you then?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in 11 years."

He opened the doors. "Then let me take you to her." And with that we entered the throne room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the massive gap guys but I'm currently writing 2 more fanfiction stories and for this one, I've been having the biggest writing block in my life. I swear to God that I literally had a meltdown when I couldn't finish it. I just couldn't stop thinking that you'd all be waiting for the next chapter and I wouldn't be able to give it to you. But don't panic no more - coz here it is...**

"Hey mum." Kierran waved to Meghan. She looked the same as she had done when I was 5. Her hair was still blonde to the point where it looked white and she wore faded blue denim jeans and a pink Hollister top.

"Kierran!" Ash scolded.

"Queen." Kierran corrected himself. "Dad." He said and I could tell that Kierran wasn't his favourite person. Ash looked about 17, 18 at the most, with black hair that almost fell into his eyes which were icy blue. He also wore denim jeans but they were dark grey instead and a black Superdry tee shirt. Honestly, he looked a lot like me which came to me as a shock.

"Kierran honey, why have you brought this girl here?" She asked and looked at me. She looked like she was trying to remember me. She should have though. I was the only child in Louisiana with black hair and blonde highlights that were completely natural. Literally, I was born this way.

"Kierran, we don't know her. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Ash said and Kierran winced.

"Actually dad, you might not know her but mum does." He said and pointed for me to walk up to her.

"Hi." I said and glided towards the throne with the grace of a fey. I stood there for a second. "I don't know if I'm supposed to bow or curtesy or get down on one knee." I stated and I heard Kierran burst into laughter behind me. I turned around to face him and shot him daggers. "It's not funny!" I hissed and he stopped abruptly and looked away. I turned back to Meghan and gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. You're not from around here are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. Actually I'd never set foot into the Nevernever before until I was transported into your Iron Realm by my necklace." I talked to her as if we were friends and judging by the look she was giving me, she could tell my tone change. "You might not remember me Meghan, the last time I saw you was 11 years ago at Ethan's 4th birthday party." At the mention of Ethan's name, her head shot up. "It's, um, Talia." Her eyes flashed with recognition. "Hi." I added quietly.

"Talia? As in Rena and Sam's Talia?" She asked standing up and I nodded.

"Long time no see." I said and smiled, already knowing what she was going to do.

"Oh my God, it is you!" She went to hug me but I cringed and took a step back. "Oh, yeah I keep forgetting you're not a hugger." She said.

"Well, I kinda always did have a problem in the showing my emotions department. I guess hugging requires showing emotion. Sure, if I'm angry or really, really pissed at someone, I have absolutely no problem showing it. Rage is just a cover, an excuse, and I use it a lot to hide my feelings." I said, twisting my fingers in my hands.

"Ash has the same problem." Meghan replied with tenderness and care.

"I don't!" Exclaimed Ash and Meghan raised her brows. "It's gotten better." He mumbled.

"Don't get me wrong, I can play cruel bitch all day, even though it might rip me apart to shreds, just to get through the day. Like at school, you always get the trio that walk around like they own the place. If I ever show one bit of emotion to them, they crush it and me, using it to their advantage like fucking fey! God, you don't know how many times I've wanted to grip Bianca's fake blonde hair and pull it so hard that not only does her hair fall out, but it takes the entire skin off her head and then I would pour sulphuric acid all over it and watch as it slowly, bit by bit, melts all of the flesh from her bones." I said, my voice growing dark. I waited a few seconds and then perked up immediately. "But I can't!" I exclaimed in a high pitched girly voice. "I have to walk around all day, being a stone hard shell, shutting out all emotion, and speaking to no one but Allie. I might not like it. But if I go against these rules, not only do they take it out on me, but my best friend too. So I'll do it - if it means saving her the torture. God forbid Bianca trying to mess with me now, I'll take her head off her shoulders. And I'll make it painful. All of my life, I've been pushed around by Bianca and her bitches but I know who I am now. And whether I like it or not," I blew out a breath, "I crave revenge."

"That's sounds awful! I remember getting pushed around by 'The Three Bitch-a-teers' as we used to call them back then. On my birthday, I got pranked. Scott took a picture of us two standing next to each other and do you know what they did?" Meghan replied. "They spent the first 4 periods in the photo booth room and edited it, giving me a naked body! I was so upset so you know what Puck did?" My heart rate quickened at the name of Puck. "He gave the leader a pigs nose! She was squealing around all day. I used to be so mad at them, but now I just find it funny."

"Yeah, but you've had 11 years to reflect upon it. I've had more or less 11 hours." I added.

"I know, I'm just saying it gets easier." Then she patted my back. "And for someone who doesn't do great at showing emotion, you're sure doing well."

She was so right - I hadn't even noticed. "I trust you." Now I understood. In order for me to show emotion, I must have to trust that person. That's why I'm alright with Allie. Or Tom. Or Rena and Sam. I trusted them. "You're like family to me. I don't even understand it. I've known you all of my life but we only saw each other for the first 5 years. It doesn't make sense,"

"Maybe because it's your close relationship with Ethan." Kierran suggested.

"So how is Ethan?" Meghan asked.

"Seeing and dodging fae, you know, the usual? Apart from the fact that he's completely closed off because of an incident where he knew a horse was fae and didn't say anything so the girl got on the horse and was paralysed from the waste down and will never be able to ride again, I can't really tell you much. He felt really guilty about it and swore it would never happen again and I kept telling him that 10 year olds shouldn't have to feel that kind of responsibility. And Ethan, being a smart ass, told me that whether he was 10 or 100, he should've known better. Boys and there egos! He talked about you and how you left him and your parents. I tried to convince him that you have a duty as a Queen but he wouldn't listen. We grew more and more apart and he started Kali lessons 3 years ago when they relocated to the city. I heard he's pretty good now. Apart from that, like I said, I can't really tell you much. He pretty much hated me for backing you up, though. But as always, being older means you have a better understand of things and you see everything from a different prospective because we have so much more experience than they do. I just don't think he see's the bigger picture." I said.

"He hates me." She said and put her head in her hands. Ash pulled her into his arms.

"He doesn't hate you." I reassured her at the same time as Ash did. "He hates Ash." And at the, Ash looked at me over Meghan's head. "He thinks it's Ash's fault that you came back. In a way it is because you made a contract with him and you had to go back. Then you fell in love which gave you another reason to stay. Becoming a Queen and Ash's mission to get a soul just helped you with your argument. But if you don't tell him about Kierran then he will hate you. I can promise you that." And with that Kierran put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't hear him come up but I was still alert. I didn't know it was Kierran at the time and I grabbed his arm, twisted under it, floored him and drew my sword on him all in the blink of an eye. Meghan and Kierran gasped, staring at me wide-eyed, and Ash had drawn a very similar to mine looking sword and I realised who it was. "Sorry." I said and sheathed my sword. I helped him up and he glared at me. "Jesus Kierran, a warning would've been nice!" I glared at him back and he backed down. "You don't just sneak up on someone who could rip you apart in seconds without expecting to get seriously injured!"

"Dad, you should totally have a battle with her. She's as good as you. A friendly battle though, not one to the death." Kierran suggested and me and Ash both shot him a look that dared him to continue. "You even have the same Death Glare." He shivered, "Creepy. Remind me to stay out of your way."

"I'll let my sword do that," I turned to Ash, "Kierran says your the best fighter in the Nevernever. How good are you?"

"Far too good for you two." He almost challenged me.

"Prove it." I said and Ash looked towards Meghan.

"Kierran, why don't you show Talia to her room? West side." Ash said clearly not wanting a battle with me but I wasn't prepared to back down.

"You're changing the subject." I said and I couldn't believe I was getting away with talking to royalty like that. "Why can't we spar for a bit?"

"Because I said so." There was nothing mean in his voice. In fact, he looked rather tired.

"Great excuse, you should be a lawyer!" I joked and I heard Meghan stifle a laugh. Apparently, Ash didn't like being mocked either and the temperature of the room dropped about 20 degrees. Then something came to mind. Kierran said that Ash was a former prince of the Winter Court which could only mean...

"Kierran, I think it's time you showed Talia to her room now." Meghan said and I could tell she was slightly worried. I guess Ash picked up on that as well because the room temperature went back to normal.

"I can't really stay. I have to get to Tir Na Nog." I said and at that, Ash sent a cold stare my way, just as I sent him a cold stare back.

"And why do you need to go there?" Ash asked and I could tell he and that place had a background.

"To see my mum. I want to know if she is my mother and if she is then why she abandoned me. I have to know."

"So your from the Winter Court?" Meghan asked and shared a glance with Ash.

"Apparently so." I replied.

"Do you know who your mother is?" Kierran said, dusting something invisible from his shoulder.

"I think so. Rena told me though I'm finding it quite hard to believe. She said I look like a spitting image of her - minus the blonde in my hair."

"Who is she?" Meghan asked with eagerness.

"Here's where it gets complicated," I said and with all 3 pairs of eyes set on me, I continued, "Hey Meghan?" I asked.

"Yes."

I walked up and stood next to Ash. He closed his eyes but didn't move. I could sense that he knew exactly where this was going. "Don't you think me and Ash look alike? And maybe Kierran too?" I asked and glanced between Ash and Kierran.

There was a long pause and Meghan was trying to place all the pieces together. It took longer than I had expected it too but in the end, her eyes widened.

"Well seven hells!" Meghan exclaimed in disbelief. "You're the daughter of Mab."

The air in the room had gone very still. Kierran looked just as shocked as Meghan did and I could definitely see the resemblance now.

"That's what I've been told but I wouldn't know seen as though I have never seen her before. I don't even know if we do look the same." I walked over to the steps just beneath the throne and plopped down on them, crossed one thigh over the other, and rested my chin in my hands, giving off a mad vibe.

"I can definitely see the resemblance now!" Kierran added and I looked up at him through my lashes with sad eyes. "But I don't think Mab has any other emotions than anger and resentment. At least that's a start."

I felt movement coming from behind and above and realised it must have been Meghan moving. What I wasn't expecting, though, was for her to come and sit next to me and put her hand suggestively on my back. "I know exactly what you mean. I remember when I first came to the Nevernever and got told my father was none other than Oberon, King of the Summer Court."

I gasped at her. "No way!"

She gave a short laugh. "Yes way. You know my best friend Robbie don't you? Can you even remember him, it's been 11 years?"

"Robbie? Of course I remember him. How could I not?" I quickly threw my hands over my mouth. "I mean, sure, I remember Robbie Goodfell, why?"

Meghan smirked at me. "How did you know who Oberon was?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whilst you were living the weird life of the Iron Queen, you left us all to do school work! I had to read A Midsummer Night's Dream for my English assessment but I don't see how any of this has to do with Robbie. But anyway, my English teacher wasn't convinced that I had read it and was going to test me on it so I read it so many times that I could recite it! I didn't mind, though. Titania totally had what was coming for her."

Meghan gave me a smile that meant that she knew something and she couldn't wait to tell me. I'd seen the same look on Ethan for years. "Robbie's name doesn't sound familiar?"

I thought about it like I had done when I had the teensiest crush on him. Teensiest. Where did I recognise that name?

"Think about it. What happened to Titania?"

I replayed the play really quickly in my head. Titania was made to fall in love with Demetrius, even when he had a donkey's head. This was done by Oberon's lackey Puck.

"A spell went wrong and Demetrius got a donkey head and Titania fell madly in love with him."

"Who put the spell on them?" Ash butted in.

"Puck, duh!" I fired back giving him a isn't-it-obvious smile.

"And Pucks name is...?" Kierran added.

"Robin Goodfe-" I stopped as realisation hit me. I started to shake my head. "No." I whispered. "No!" I shouted. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I put my hands to my head. How could the one person I liked be one of them?

"Are you alright?" Meghan said coming closer.

"This can't be happening. This. Can't. Be. Happening!" My vision blurred.

"She's in shock!" Ash shouted. "Sit her down!" Hands tried to push me to sit down but I didn't wan to sit down. I wanted to go and find him. To confront him. For him to tell me that it wasn't true. In my mind, I knew he was just like me - fey - but in my heart, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want him to be the thing I hated the most. It didn't matter that I was one or not - it mattered that he wouldn't have aged. He would've been hundreds of years old. He lied to me. He lied to everyone. I felt the ground tremble and distant voices called my name but I couldn't pay attention to them, I was heartbroken. The ground started cracking and I lost my balance. I don't know whether it was the fall or the ice cold hands on my shoulders, telling me to stop, but I could see again and realised that the floor was cracked open. A wave of dizziness hit me, strong and forceful. I couldn't leave this place looking like that. With the last of my energy, I forced the ground back together as iron guards burst through the door and once again, I blacked out.

"Talia?" Meghan's voice drifted in my consciousness. I tried to respond but I was too tired. I couldn't even lift my eyelids. "I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up - you've been out for a week now. This is the best hospitality I could have provided. I hope you like it, even if you can't see it. God Tal, in the Throne Room you scared me half to death. I thought you had gotten iron sickness or something as equally worse. Just...please don't be mad a Puck. I know you like him but I told him not to." That was the first voice I'd heard. The second voice was deeper and more boyish. Probably Kierran.

"I know you can hear me Talia - I can feel your glamour responding to mine and you have to be able to understand me in order for that to happen. I know you can't get up - your body's still healing from shock. I honestly didn't know you would be that jumpy. I'm sorry. Just...please try to wake up soon. I can tell you're trying hard to respond - your glamour's pulsing - but it's been 2 and a half weeks. I'm scared Talia - what if you don't wake up."

The next time I heard voices, there was two. I instantly recognised them as Meghan and Ash.

"I don't get what good this would do!" Ash, I assumed, said.

"She's your sister!" Meghan hissed back.

"We still don't know that for sure." There was a pause before he continued. "I don't know, I've never had a sister before. How will I know she won't treat me like Rowan and Sage - constantly trying to find a weakness in me and destroy me."

"Didn't you hear in the Throne Room?" Meghan replied. "She's been treated the same way as you have, all of both of your lives. True, you grew up in different Realms but I also grew up where she grew up. I know what the kids there could be like. Angie especially had it out for me and seen as though Bianca is Angie's little sister, I could only image what she's been doing to her. Now talk to her - we've all done it."

I heard Ash sigh and then there was a pause. The next thing I know, a door was closed and I thought that Ash had left. But then I sensed a presence, it was almost like I could sense him because we were related, next to the bed.

"I don't know what to say really." He began. _At least that's a start_! I thought. "Yeah, I guess it is." He replied. "Wait, how did you do that? I didn't see your lips moving."

_How did he hear my thoughts?_ I thought, _maybe only the youngest brother and sister of a family could do it._

"Maybe. Wait, I'm confused. So you can hear me?"

_Oh course I can hear you - I can hear everyone that speaks to me._

"Why did you pass out?"

_I used too much glamour. Usually, I just get a head ache or I might puke or I might have to sit down because I'm dizzy but I've never used that mush power before and it's never been as bad as this._

"When did you find out that you could harness glamour?"

_On my 16th birthday - the day that I got transported here by my necklace._

"Meghan had the same problem. Because she had Summer and Iron glamour together, but they couldn't be used without attacking each other. I know that you're not Iron fey but you couldn't harness Winter and Summer at the same time because that would mean...Mab slept with a Summer...breaking the rules."

_Great, so I'm fully fey? I'm screwed. Yep. Screwed. That's me._

"You might not be - I'm just grasping for straws here."

_Go and tell Meghan. I'll be fine. I can feel myself getting closer to fully healing. I just need a few days - another week at max._

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

_I'm sure. Wait! Can you do me one more favour?_

"Sure."

_Bring Goodfellow._

**Don't forget to review - thanks... ;)**


End file.
